


texture

by triesquid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triesquid/pseuds/triesquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i was trying to figure out a way to explain why words could be texture to a non-visual artist friend of mine, and this is what happened.</p>
<p>then gnome asked me to put it up.</p>
<p>*hands*</p>
            </blockquote>





	texture

don't look at the words  
let them blur  
‘til they’re just a  
texture  
hands and limbs  
reaching for each other  
black lines on  
white paper  
fizzing and fuzzying into  
regimented alterity  
creating something  
new  
and under-me-and-you  
distracted abstracted  
drawings and utterances  
of lives loved and turned  
to salt  
times and things  
places and spaces  
that mean all the more  
for just this  
texture  
in words once written  
and in being committed  
are not lost


End file.
